The proposed work for the coming year consists of three projects: 1) To define the extrapyramidal pathways that mediate functional recovery of the upper extremity following pyramidotomy; 2) To determine the role of both the sensorimotor cortex, frontal and parietal association areas in the on-line modification of a movement once initiated; 3) To utilize 14C-2 deoxyglucose autoradiography in the monkey to determine: a) the neuroanatomical regions that mediate an operantly conditioned task, b) to quantitate the utilization of glucose/region of brain motor area that is important in performance of an operantly conditioned task; c) to differentiate between naive and operantly conditioned animals as regards metabolic function of different nuclei (differential 2-DG uptake).